


Among the Stars

by Romi8675309



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romi8675309/pseuds/Romi8675309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Voltron: Legendary Defender drabbles that will be updated as I go. Some will be one shots, some may link together, some may be AUs. Main pairing will be Keith/Lance.</p><p>My Tumblr is JoJosRealityIsImaginative and I welcome prompts and suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Among the Stars Part 1

          It had been two days since the Galra attack on the castle and everyone was still on edge. The Galra had hit them at their weakest, and the Paladins had just barely squeaked out a victory. It was a victory that came with a cost, however.

  
         Keith stared at the pod containing Lance’s body, for once not feeling thankful for the silence. He remembered the fear he felt when he saw Lance’s limp body draped against the crystal base. It had almost stopped his heart with fear.

  
         Listening to the steady noises the revival machine made was in a way calming. Keith could swear he could even hear Lance’s steady breathing as he was in a coma-like state. In all reality, it probably wasn’t his breathing.

  
         Keith huffed and plopped down on the ledge just in front of the pod. He had his back turned to Lance, a blush tinting his cheeks. He was just coming to terms with all the emotions the last battle was making him feel. He missed how he and Lance would go back and forth with each other, how watching Lance try to be suave with any feminine looking alien they came across made him feel, how he realized it might not be a rivalry he was dealing with. Could it be… he liked Lance? He felt his face get even hotter and shook his head violently. No way. There was no way he could have a crush on this dorky, wannabe Don Juan.

  
         But, what else could explain this feeling? This heart rate, this flush creeping it’s way across his neck and face? What else could explain why he was sitting in front of Lance’s pod at two in the morning blushing like a middle schooler after a first kiss? It was certainly possible. And Lance wasn’t bad looking, Keith had to admit.

  
         “Ugh, Lance, why did you get yourself into this situation?” Keith said out loud. He half expected Lance to fire back with, “Because you and your stupid mullet weren’t there!”

  
          But all he was met with was silence. A hot tear dripped down his cheek and he place a hand over his mouth out of habit. Make no noise and no one will ever know you were crying. He was strong, he was resilient, but the injury of his “rival” brought him to his knees.

  
          Keith leaned his head back against the pod and closed his eyes. “Lance…” his voice felt strange coming out. “Lance, if you can hear me, you need to come out now. I need you here with me. I need you here, it’s been too quiet.” Keith smiled. When Lance did get out everything would be better. They would have become closer, and maybe he could find out if Lance felt the same way.

  
          “Lance,” Keith said again, standing up. “Lance, Lance, Lance.” He smiled and placed a hand on the glass of the pod. Right over Lance’s heart. “I need you as a co-pilot. We need our Blue Lion back.” He paused. “I need you back,” was whispered as he leaned his forehead on the glass.

  
          Keith turned and began to move away from the pod, his hand lingering momentarily. Someday, when this whole Galra and Voltron thing was over, they could be happy. He could retire, maybe even with Lance, and they could have peaceful lives.

  
         Oh, what a thought that was.

  
         Keith walked to the door, exhaustion washing over him as he realized just how tired he really was. As soon as he reached the door, red lights and sirens went off. He spun around, trying to find the source of the alarm. When he saw it, his heart stopped once again.

  
          It was coming from Lance’s pod, and it didn’t look good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic in 8 years and first one to ever be put where anyone can read it!


	2. Among the Stars Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks right back up from where the first chapter left off. Due to popular demand (and a persuasive anon), here's part two!

         Keith turned to look at the pod, heart pounding. He could hear his heart rate in his ears as he hoped what he was hearing and seeing was a result of the lack of sleep since the battle. He stumbled towards the pod, hands shaking as he reached out to try and read what was on the glass. He touched a flashing red message box, and gasped in shock as the glass disappeared. Lance tumbled forward, out of the pod.

         It was all Keith could do to catch him. He told himself that the spike in heart rate was because Lance was heavy, and nothing else.

         He lowered Lance gingerly to the ground. Keith was cradling him in his arms, trying desperately to see what was wrong. Why had the pod kicked him out? Was it because of Keith? Did Keith hit the wrong button?

         Another thought barreled into his mind. What if getting out of the pod prematurely would do more harm than good? Keith froze, not wanting to think about that possibility. But the thoughts pushed themselves through anyways.

         Keith felt more hot tears leaking out of his eyes and he bit his lip to stifle the sobs. This was too much emotion to feel in a short amount of time.

         “Lance…” Keith choked out. “Lance… please… please be ok!” Keith buried his face into Lance’s chest, pulling his limp body closer. He didn't care if the alarm brought anyone else into this room to see him like this. All that mattered was he may be responsible for killing someone he may love.

         That thought made the sobs come louder and harder as Keith’s whole body was shaking. He was usually so cool and calm, and yet here he was. Brought to tears by someone who had always butted heads with him. Someone who probably didn’t even feel the same way. Someone who would probably not even understand what Keith was saying, or why he was so torn up over him.

         Keith was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't even notice the movement in his arms.

         “Hey… Keith?” a weak voice sounded out between Keith’s sobs. Keith’s head shot up as his eyes searched Lance.

         Lance’s eyes were open and blinking lazily. “Keith? No, it can’t be.”

         “Lance,” Keith choked out, a hopeful smile daring to break across his face. “Lance, do you know where you are?” Keith was doing his best to keep his voice steady.

        “Not really, but I feel all tingly and that’s all that’s making sense.” He giggled. “Hey, Keith, I thought of this new line to use on Allura, I really think it’ll work this time.”

        “Lance…”

        “No, no, hear me out!” Lance put his hands on either side of Keith’s face, which made for a rather awkward position. Keith’s heart skipped a beat and he could feel his face getting hot.

        “Hey, baby,” Lance said in what he probably thought was a seductive tone. Keith tried to stifle a laugh. “Are you from space? Because I can see stars in your eyes.” Lance punctuated the last line with a wink and Keith lost it. He turned his face away, wiping tears out of his eyes. And to think he had worried about Lance?

       “Hey, Keith?” Keith turned back to face Lance. “I just noticed your eyes are really shiny. I like that.” Keith froze, unsure of what to do.

       Lance laughed and reached up to poke his cheek. “It’s a good thing you’re not really here, or that would be weird!”

       Keith blinked. “Lance?”

       “Keith, shush,” Lance said, putting his finger over Keith’s lips. “You need to chill out bro.” He was starting to slur his words as he poked Keith’s face. “You’re pretty,” was the last semi-coherent thing Lance said before going limp again.

        Keith shook his head, hoping that what he just heard wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. His heart felt like it was going to break out of its ribcage and start dancing around the room.

       This massive dork, his rival, thought he was pretty? There might be hope that even if Keith felt something… just something for Lance that it might be returned.

       And that was an amazing feeling.

       Allura, Shiro, and Coran suddenly came running through the door. “Keith!” Allura called. “Keith, what happened?”

       “I was checking on Lance’s pod when it started flashing red and opened.”

       Shiro gave him a knowing look and knelt down beside them. “Did Lance say anything?”

       Keith hoped that the blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks was not visible to the rest of them. “Nothing understandable. A lot of gibberish.” He paused. “I think he thought I was Allura, because he tried a pick up line on me,” he said with a nervous laugh.

       “Of course,” Allura huffed, making a face to show her irritation. “Let’s get him back into the pod, we can figure out what happened later.”

        Shiro helped Keith pull Lance up and delicately placed him back into a standing position in the pod.

       Once the pod was set back up and running, they all walked out of the room to try and get more sleep until the morning came.

       Keith was grinning all the way back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was not intended to be written when I was writing part one. My original thought was "Keith hit a button when he was being angsty, that nerd". 
> 
> But I couldn't leave it open I guess, so here's your closure :D
> 
> Also Space Dad Shiro being Space Dad.


	3. You, Me, and a Ton of Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by an anon
> 
> "Lance and Keith are stuck on a Galra ship and try to escape to their lions, but Lance is beaten up pretty bad(maybe like a twisted ankle and bruises or something)"

       Lance ran through the maze of tunnels ignoring the sharp pain in his side. He could tell he had at least a few broken ribs, but he couldn’t stop to think about that too long. Pretty soon the Galra would realize he was missing. He had to find Keith and then they needed to get the lions back.  
       Lance’s helmet had been broken in half by a guard taunting him when he had been captured, so any contacting Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, or Allura was out the window. Or… out the airlock? Either way, it wasn’t good.  
      Lance rounded a corner and collided with something hard. He cursed under his breath as he summoned his bayard, preparing for an attack.  
      An attack that never came. Lance looked at what he had collided with and it was what seemed to be a particle barrier. He gasped as he saw what was on the other side of the barrier.  
      Keith was huddled in the corner of the cell, knees tight to his chest and face buried in his arms.  
      “Hey,” Lance hissed, pressing himself to the non-particle barrier wall. Keith looked up and Lance almost thought he was happy to see him. “Miss me much?” he chuckled, then turned serious. Or, as serious as Lance could be. “How often do your guards check on you?”  
      Keith cleared his throat as he stood up. Lance noticed that there was a number of scratches on his uniform that weren’t there before. His blood felt like it was beginning to boil at the thought of Keith being hurt by the Galra.  
      Wait, what? Lance frowned. This was an occupational hazard; they all got beat up by the Galra from time to time. Why was Lance all of a sudden concerned with it when it came to Keith? His frown deepened as he tried to find a reason why it bothered him so bad.  
      He was so engrossed in his thoughts he almost missed Keith’s warning yell. A heavy object hit him in the (non bruised) side and he gasped in pain. A Galra soldier was grinning down at him. The Galra reached down and picked him up. The soldier put their hand over the release pad for Keith’s cell, preparing to throw Lance in there.       Unfortunately for them, they didn’t realize Keith was able-bodied and absolutely furious that Lance was being attacked.  
      As the particle barrier disappeared, Keith rushed the Galra soldier with a guttural yell and a ready sword. The Galra dropped Lance in surprise as Keith swiftly ended them.  
      Keith walked back over to Lance and helped him stand up. Lance was trying desperately to not betray just how much pain he was in, but to no avail. He whimpered in pain as Keith accidentally hit the side with the broken ribs.  
      “Lance?” Keith wasn’t even trying to hide the worry in his voice. “Lance, are you ok?”  
      “Never better! I’m doing great!” Lance stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, hoping his pained grimace would pass for a smile. Keith was not convinced, but let it drop anyways.  
       They made their way through the corridors, looking for any evidence as to where their lions were kept.  
       “Keith, can’t you just use that energy sensing stuff you used in the desert to find them?” Lance complained.  
       Keith scowled, “You mean the thing you keep making fun of even though it’s saved the team and you multiple times?”  
       “Yeah that sounds right.” Lance bit his lip as the pain tore through his body once again. He could not look weak in front of his rival. So he’d just need to put up a front until they found the lions. Then, once they got out of the ship he’d be able to express with as many words as he wanted just how much pain he was in. And oh man, would there be a lot of words.  
       “Lance…” Keith trailed off. Lance made a noise of acknowledgement. “I hope you’re ready to fight, because I found the lions.” Pause. “And so did every Galra soldier on this ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of fun with this prompt! I haven't really done much with thinking about the two trying to escape. But it was fun to write for!
> 
> Do you want me to write something? Send it to me at jojosrealityisimaginative on tumblr! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon:
> 
> "Lance is held captive by Aliens, the kidnappers send videos of Lance knocked out to the team and Keith is flipping pissed and heartbroken. Also- kidnappers want a ransom."

       “Another transmission incoming,” Allura said, voice shaking. She pressed the button to get the image on screen. A video filled the giant screen with an image of a very bruised and bloodied Lance in handcuffs. Keith shot forward, only stopped by Hunk grabbing him and pulling him back down.  
       “This is Princess Allura of-“  
       “We know who you are, princess,” a cruel voice said, off screen. Hagar stepped into view, a cunning smile stretched across her lips. “And you know who we are. So please, allow us to cut this introduction short.” Allura’s fists were clenched as she set her jaw in a defiant scowl.  
       “Give us our paladin back.” Her tone was firm and commanding, and all of the paladins watched her in awe. “If you do not give him back, we will come in and take him by force.”  
        Allura’s words were cut into by a harsh cackle, with Hagar on screen leering down at them. “You can hardly break into here with five lions, what do you think your chances will be with only four?”  
        “Don’t underestimate us you… you… hag!” Keith yelled, startling everyone. His expression held so much vitriol and anger that Hunk instinctually shifted away from him. Keith’s chest was heaving and every muscle in his body held tension like he was getting ready to draw his sword and dive into a sea of Galra.  
        “Oh, a feisty one,” Hagar cackled. “If only we had captured you instead, you would have made a fitting replacement for the champion.” As the word champion left her lips, she pointed her gaze towards Shiro. Shiro stiffened, that wide-eyed look he occasionally got crossing his face. Pidge stepped between him and Hagar’s gaze, as though they were shielding him from any harm.  
        “What are you intending to do to our Paladin,” Allura said as calmly as she could muster.  
        “Improve him,” Hagar said with a cruel smile, cutting the feed short.  
         Keith turned and stalked out of the room, Hunk following.  
         “Keith, Keith!” Hunk was having a hard time keeping up with the hotheaded pilot, following him until they made it to the training deck. As soon as the doors open            Keith shouted “Combat Simulation level four!” and drew his sword with enough force to send him off balance. He hacked and slashed at his opponent, guttural yells tearing from his throat. Hunk stood back and watched, unsure of what to do.  
Keith finally landed his final blow, collapsing to his knees and dismissing his sword. He was breathing hard and had his back to Hunk.  
        “Keith? Buddy? You ok?” Hunk very gingerly walked up to him, careful to not get too close until he was given a clear signal it was ok. He froze when he thought he heard a muffled sob coming from Keith. He knelt down next to him, noticing the hand Keith had clasped over his mouth.  
         Keith’s eyes were wide and tears were streaming down his face. “Woah, Keith!” Keith turned away from him, trying to make himself as small as possible. Hunk put his hand on Keith’s back and noticed just how badly he was shaking.  
         “Keith, what’s wrong? Talk to me buddy.” Keith shook his head. “Was it seeing Lance?”  
         “What else could it be?” Keith shouted through a sob. He buried his face in his hands and attempted to stop his breath from hitching.  
         “I’m sure Lance will be fine, we’ve been in situations like this before!” Hunk started rubbing Keith’s back, hoping that would help him feel better.  
         “And in all of those situations we’ve lost something. I can’t lose Lance.” Keith’s voice was muffled, but Hunk knew what he heard.  
         “Lance will be fine, we won’t lose him. He won’t go down without a fight.”  
         “Can you guarantee it?” Keith spun around to face Hunk. “Can you guarantee we’ll get him back?”  
         “No, but you and I both know him.” Hunk pulled Keith into a hug. “Lance means a lot to all of us, we’re all worried about getting him back. But there’s no doubt in my mind Lance will make it out ok.”  
         “I can’t lose him…” Keith sobbed into Hunk’s shoulder. “He can’t leave… he needs to be ok! I lo-“ Whatever Keith was going to say was broken back up into a sob as he clutched Hunk with all his might. Hunk was the only solid thing in his life right now, the only certainty. And there was no way he would let go now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fairly difficult for me to write, but I think it came out good!
> 
> Still taking prompts :D


	5. Chapter 4 Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aftermath of Lance being abducted and Klance not wanting to be apart from each other?
> 
> From BeeBoop_SneetSnoot
> 
> We all need some fluff to break up the angst <3

“Keith, slow down!” Shiro shouted after the blur that was the red paladin. Pidge, Hunk, and Allura had gone into the Galra ship where Lance was being kept undercover to break him out. And now, now Keith could see him again. He would be alive and ok and everything will be good. But Lance still felt like a world away. So Keith pushed himself to run even faster to the docking bay, where the ship had landed not even two minutes ago. He could feel a stitch forming in his side but he didn’t care. Priority number one was Lance.

            Keith burst through the doors to see Lance leaning on a crate, looking haggard and beat up. Keith stopped suddenly, unsure of what to do next. Did he run up and throw his arms around Lance? Did he insult him and continue to hide his feelings? Did he turn around and walk out since he now knew for sure that Lance wasn’t dead?

            Lance looked up at the moment and immediately ruled out the last option. Lance smiled shakily and raised his hand as if to say “get over here”.

            Keith swallowed loudly and walked towards him. Keith wasn’t even sure he was moving, it all felt surreal and numbing. He needed tangible proof that this was Lance and not just something his mind conjured up to deal with the grief.

            “Keith, you look like you missed me,” Lance chuckled, trying to disguise how weak he was. His voice still shook, and Keith felt fire flow through his veins. How dare the Galra do this to Lance? Of all people, why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t they have taken Keith instead? Keith felt tears welling up in his eyes as he clenched his fists. He was standing about a foot away from Lance and he knew Lance would notice at some point, but he needed to hide it for as long as possible. He needed to be strong for Lance.

            “Of course, without the best pilot in the group not being there would-“ Lance looked up at Keith and his face fell. “Keith?”

            “You idiot!” Keith choked out, reaching for Lance. He pulled the injured paladin into an embrace, clutching onto him for dear life. “I was so worried…”

            “You… you were?” Lance’s tone of disbelief would have rubbed Keith the wrong way, if he weren’t already caught up in the emotions of Lance being here and being _alive_. Keith sobbed into Lance’s shoulder, knowing full well that he would never be allowed to live this down.

            “Yes, I was,” Keith pulled back to look Lance in the eye. Lance was staring back at him, speechless for probably the first time in his life. “I realized that without you the castle would be too quiet.”

            “Oh, right, hahah,” Lance responded and Keith could’ve sworn he looked disappointed. “I guess people would miss having my rugged good looks around.” And Lance once again receded into the humor he was so well known for. Keith rolled his eyes and put his hands on either side of his face.

            “I need to tell you something,” Keith said firmly. He couldn’t let Lance slip away from him again. He had to tell him about his feelings, before it was too late for one of them.

            “I… realized something while you were…” he made a vague gesture and Lance nodded. “I… I realize that I really like having you around.”

            “What?”

            “I… like… you…” Keith muttered, his voice getting quieter with each word.

            “What did you say?”

            “I said I like you!” Keith shouted, turning bright red as the words left his mouth. Lance stared at him, mouth open in shock.

            “You like me,” Lance breathed, a look of utter surprise painted across his features. “ _You_ like _me_.”

            “Yes, I just said that,” Keith replied with a huff. Why was it that Lance had a knack for making him regret things?

            “Then it wouldn’t be inappropriate for me to ask you to kiss me?” Lance asked sheepishly. Now it was Keith’s turn to be stunned.

            “What?”

            “Look, I did some thinking too. I wasn’t going to mention it until I figured more out of course, but I think you’re really… erm, pretty… and I think I like you too.”

            Keith stared at him, his hands now resting on Lance’s shoulders. He searched Lance’s face for any evidence he was joking or was hiding his true meaning, but found nothing.

            “Look, forget I asked for the kiss, ok,” Lance said, looking anywhere but at Keith. “I know this is sudden and everything but-“

            “Oh, shut up,” Keith groaned as he pulled Lance in for a kiss.

            And in that moment every bit of numbness Keith had felt melted away and all he could feel was Lance. Lance’s lips, his hands on his back, his breath against his cheek. By the time they broke the kiss, Keith was gasping for breath and any sense of reality that he could.

            “Well,” Pidge said from behind them. Lance and Keith jumped at the same time, but never broke apart. Lance kept a hand on the small of Keith’s back and Keith’s hand stayed on his shoulder. “It’s about time you two got together.”

            With that, Pidge walked off, leaving Keith and Lance in a stunned silence. After a beat, both boys burst into laughter and Lance pulled Keith back in for another kiss. Keith couldn’t help but think that maybe things were going to turn out ok after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with these prompts it's not funny! I love writing for this ship :D


	6. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lance gets drunk and ends up confessing feelings to Keith!! <3
> 
> Written when I had very little sleep

            “The last time I had this was when we were on a diplomatic mission with King Alfor to the Gartic System!” Coran exclaimed, pulling a bottle out of a bag. “And I have to say, it is quite the drink!”

            He was met with five blank stares as he stood in front of an almost silent room. Shiro had the decency to look at least a little interested as he politely asked Coran what was in the bottle.

            “This is a delicacy! Just one drop can relax even the most uptight of soldiers!” Coran pulled out seven cups from another bag and set them on the table. He oh, so delicately poured just a little bit into each of the glasses.

            “Oh, come on Coran, pour a little more in there!” Lance teased. “If it’s as relaxing as you say, we’ll be needing a good amount of it.”

            “Some of us more than others,” Keith muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Lance heard.

            “What was that Keith,” he said, turning to the other paladin with a dangerous glint in his eye.

            Coran interjected before Lance could say any more. “Try a little at first and then we can see about more.”

            “Fair enough,” Lance scoffed. “I know I’ll be able to drink more than Keith. Not that I need it, I’m always so chill.” He smiled at his own pun as he raised the cup to his lips and downed it all at once. Lance didn’t want to admit it, but the feeling of the liquid entering his body through him off. It was unsettling, the way he felt warmth spread throughout his body.

            Keith, not to be outdone, grabbed the next cup and copied what Lance had done moments prior. He was better at hiding his reaction than Lance was. Keith smirked, “Round two?” Lance shot a dangerous look back at him before thrusting his cup over at Coran.

            Coran sighed and poured a little more for the two rivals. Shiro and the others took their cups and sipped the liquid gradually, watching the bizarre spectacle laid out before them. Shiro furrowed his brow, knowing he had tasted something similar to this back on earth. Well, it wasn't so much the taste but the sensation.

            Keith and Lance were on their fifth glass when Shiro realized. He placed his cup down and stood up, noting that Lance had a noticeable sway to his movements and Keith was starting to get as red as his lion. “Coran, stop pouring them drinks.” Shiro’s words were met with protests and groans from the others, with Keith and Lance being the most vocal. “All of you to bed, now.”

            “Aw, come on Shiro,” Lance slurred. “It’s fun! We’re all having fun!” He threw an arm around Keith and pulled him close. “Keith’s gonna help me with pick up lines, right Keith?” Keith only nodded and got even redder. “It’s easy with him because he’s as pretty as a girl and I can use my imagination!”

            Shiro shook his head and motioned for everyone to leave the room. Poor Keith looked absolutely stunned. “Lance, bed, now.”

            “You’re not my dad Shiro,” Lance slurred, standing up and pointing in Shiro’s general direction. “I don’t gotta do what you say.”

            Shiro looked at Keith, who was still sitting at the table, the stunned expression still there. He sighed, and asked Keith, “Make sure he gets back to his room, ok?” Keith nodded and Shiro left. That stuff Coran had was even stronger than the alcohol he’d had on Earth, and even he was being effected by it.

            Keith stood up and grabbed Lance in an attempt to steer him out of the room. As they walked down the corridor, Lance was serenading him with all sorts of cheesy love songs. If Keith hadn’t had so many drinks he might have told Lance off, but in his current state, he found them almost endearing. Lance started singing one song in particular that ended with him swinging around and stopping Keith.

            “Are you gonna be my girl?” Lance tried to sing sensually to Keith before devolving into a fit of giggles.

            “Lance, first I’m a boy. Second, you don’t like me.”

            “You’re right.” Lance nodded earnestly. “I love you.”

            Keith turned pretty much the same shade as his lion as he processed what Lance had just said. Lance spun around giggling to himself and sauntered off in a crooked line down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is inspired by the Beyoncé song. This prompt was pretty fun to come up with, but it took me a little longer to think up what the premise would be ^.^'
> 
> Also Space Dad Shiro makes another appearance! 
> 
> Any ways, I'm still taking prompts here or on my tumblr!


	7. Through Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon: The Blind!Shiro AU from voltronheadcanons on tumblr

         Shiro still hadn’t quite gotten used to not being able to see. Hagar’s experiments had left him with no eyesight, a robotic arm, and what felt like a scar etched right across his face. He resented everything that had been done to him… and yet he knew he could never undo them. He, as the leader of the Voltron group, had to make the best of his situation.

        Given that the moments when he was piloting the black lion allowed him to see glimpses through the lion’s eyes, he had learned to navigate using his other senses. Touch and hearing were the two that were the most useful. One couldn’t go around licking things to figure out what they were, so those would be what he relied on.

        He knew Lance’s hair was cropped short, and that Keith was the opposite with longer hair. He didn’t know the colors, but he supposed those didn’t matter as much. He knew Pidge wore glasses, that Coran had a mustache, and that Hunk was bigger than all of them. But he didn’t really know much else about the appearances of the others. When he was in his lion it was only what the lion could see. And even then it wasn’t the most detailed or clear images.

         Shiro found himself sitting at a table in the kitchen, a mug of what would pass for coffee sitting in front of him. He made note that someone walked into the room, but he didn’t acknowledge them until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

         “Shiro,” It was Pidge’s voice. “We need you on the bridge.”

         “Right,” Shiro nodded, standing up. Pidge took his hand and guided him through the hallways that he was still getting used to. Mapping out the maze of corridors this castle had was a daunting task.

         Pidge guided him well, taking care to make sure he never collided with anything. Once the doors to the bridge opened, Pidge let go of him.

        “Pidge?” Shiro asked warily. “Where are you?”

        “Shiro,” Allura said a few feet in front of him. She took his hand and guided him to a seat in the middle of the room. Once he sat down, she brought his hand up to her face. “I have brown skin and all Alteans have pink markings under our eyes,” she said, guiding his hands to feel her face. “I have pointed ears, and long hair.”

       “What color,” Shiro breathed, painting his mental image as she told him every new detail.

       “Light blue.” Shiro smiled as Allura continued telling him about herself. Then she got up, and someone else took her place.

       “Ok, Shiro,” Hunk. “I have this yellow headband in my hair because it’s a little long and it’s black too.”

       “Uh huh,” Shiro responded, his hands feeling every dip and curve of Hunk’s face. His was much wider than Allura’s.

       “And my shirt is yellow, just like my lion!” He laughed as Shiro’s hand brushed a ticklish spot on his neck. “Cut it out, dude, that tickles!”

       Shiro smiled and apologized, moving his hands away.

       “My turn!” Coran took hold of his hands and enthusiastically guided his touch as stories about Alteans and his mustache were recounted. Eventually Pidge made him get up so they could help Shiro.

      “Shiro, you know how Matt looked?” They said quietly, just holing his hand in their much smaller ones.

      “I will never forget,” Shiro whispered, his voice cracking. He could feel tears threatening to spill themselves over.

      “Well, I look kinda like him, except a little different?” They began babbling on about hair differences and it was all Shiro could do to keep from bursting into laughter. Pidge was similar in appearance to their brother, but their personalities could not be more diverse.

      Lance eagerly took Pidge’s place once they were done. “I have the best hair out of the whole group and I’m also the most handsome, right Allura?” Shiro felt Lance’s face split into a grin. Allura made a noise that didn’t do anything to deter Lance’s smile. Shiro felt the tears at the corners of his eyes, and all at once they spilled over.

      “Shiro?” Keith had appeared to his right and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

      “Sorry, just a little overwhelmed.” Shiro covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide how affected he was by the group’s gesture.

      Keith’s hand moved off his shoulder. “When you’re ready, let me know,” he said calmly. Shiro nodded, taking a moment to get himself back together.

      “I’m ready.” Shiro said, reaching out in front of him. Keith met him halfway and guided Shiro’s hands to his hair.

      “Feel how long my hair has grown, Shiro,” Keith said softly, a little quiver in his voice. “I’ve changed a lot since you last saw me.”

      “Psh, he’s still a dork!” Lance said off to the side.

     “Lance!” Allura and Shiro chorused, both chiding the boy for the same thing.

     “Keith,” Shiro said, bringing his attention back to what his hands were touching. He felt something wet on his face and realized Keith too, was crying. He made no noise, just silent tears flowing down his face. Shiro pulled him into a hug, partially to hide his own tears from everyone else.

     Little by little, the rest of the team was joining in on the hug and Shiro felt, for the first time since losing his eyesight, that everything was ok in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out!


	8. Hot and Cold, and Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lance's room is always icy cold and he can't control it. Keith helps him warm up
> 
> Suggested by Kay

            Keith woke in a panic to a loud bang outside his door. He clutched his dagger, heart rate skyrocketing.

            “Oi, Keith, are you in there?” A voice said from the other side of the door. Lance. Keith rolled his eyes and got up, begrudgingly opening the door to Lance. “’Bout time you let me in,” he pushed the door open further and past Keith.

            “Lance, what are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.” Keith hoped his expression was conveying just how irritated he was with the intrusion.

            “Yeah, and my room is freezing,” Lance plopped down on Keith’s bed, grabbing a blanket. “I figured with that hot head of yours your room might be warmer than mine.”

            Keith picked up his pillow and whacked Lance with it. Lance curled in on himself, laughing. Keith tried, and failed, to get Lance to move off his bed. Eventually Keith just gave up and sat next to him. Lance leaned back so he was lying down on the bed, but his legs were still hanging off.

            “No way, if you’re going to be in here you can’t sleep on the bed.”

            Lance looked at him and pouted, instantly making Keith want to punch him. “You’re really not going to make me sleep on the floor, are you? How mean.”

            “Yes, I am mean,” Keith shot a glare in Lance’s direction, the thought of sharing a bed with him making a blush creep up his neck.

            “Come on, this bed is big enough we could sleep side by side and still not touch!” Lance was adamant about getting into bed with him.

            Keith grinned, deciding it was time to turn it back on Lance. “You know, I never thought you’d be this eager to get into bed with me. It always seemed like you were more interested in girls.”

            Lance turned bright red and sputtered an excuse, something along the lines of his room being cold and that was it. He threw Keith’s pillow at him as his loud laughter filled the room. Lance tackled Keith and struggled with him to cover his mouth. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny!”

            “But it is!” Keith grinned up at Lance. Both boys realized the position they were in at the same time, and made their excuses. Keith tried to hide the obvious blush and awkward tension in the room.

            “If you promise to not touch me in the middle of the night,” Keith started carefully, trying to gauge Lance’s reactions, “you can share the bed.”

            “I solemnly swear to not touch you at all in the middle of the night,” Lance said, turning to Keith. He made an X motion over his heart and nodded. Keith stifled a laugh at how ridiculous Lance looked trying to be serious. There were just some things in the world that would get to you, and it seemed an earnest Lance would be Keith’s kryptonite.

            Keith picked up his pillow and placed it back on his bed. “I’m tired, so you have a few minutes to get ready for bed. After that, I don’t care where you sleep, but you’re not disturbing me.”

            “Fine, fine, I’m getting ready,” Lance made a face. He climbed onto the bed as Keith went into the bathroom off of his room and splashed some water on his face. He wasn’t sure why this was getting to him so much, it was only Lance. He could share a bed with this massive dork, no problem.

            So… why did it feel like a problem? The butterflies in Keith’s stomach reminded him of thoughts long suppressed and sessions in the middle of the night of thoughts he never dared to tell anyone about. Thoughts of a certain Paladin’s hair, smile, his lanky form maneuvering in training, showing just how flexible he was… Keith shook his head violently in a futile attempt to dispel the thoughts flying around his head. If he could get through tonight with relatively few bumps, then it would be smooth sailing for the rest of their time in space. If his willpower could hold up tonight and he could resist an embarrassing confession, he’d be fine. It would all be ok.

            Keith walked back into his room to find Lance already snoring up against the wall of the bed. He couldn’t help but smile at how easily Lance fell asleep. Must be nice.

            Keith laid down next to Lance, being careful to not touch him. The bed was not as big as Lance had thought, but they could make due. Keith repositioned a few times and finally settles on sleeping on his side with his back facing Lance. Luckily, sleep came easily tonight.

~~~~~~~

            Keith woke with a start in the middle of the night, a constricting feeling around his chest. He tried to reach for his dagger, finding that he couldn’t move his arms. He tried to get free, a sense of panic rising in him the longer he couldn’t move.

            “Calm down, ‘s jus’ me,” a groggy voice said from behind him. Right. Lance was in his bed. Lance was sleeping in his room. Lance had his arms coiled around his chest, his front flush down Keith’s back. Oh no.

            Keith stopped struggling, partially relieved that it wasn’t anything serious. At the same time, the realization that _Lance was basically spooning him_ popped into his head and sent his heart rate skyrocketing.

            Keith swallowed all of his fear, realizing Lance probably didn’t even know what he was doing. He probably thought Keith was some pretty alien girl and that’s why his face was pressed close to Keith’s neck. It was that, and nothing more.

            And yet, Keith still let himself relax in those arms, enjoying the solidarity and security he felt. He felt like the warmth from Lance holding him so tightly would cause him to combust and just float away.

            But nothing of that sort happened, and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~

            Lance groggily opened his eyes to see Keith’s face mere inches from his. In the middle of the night they moved to a position where their legs were intertwined and they were closer than he’d ever dreamed of being to Keith. And there was a sense of belonging he felt being there, right next to his rival. It may have been the grogginess always present in the morning, but Lance was genuinely appreciative of the opportunity to see Keith so peaceful.

            Lance reached up to brush some hair out of Keith’s face, his fingers lingering for a moment on his cheekbones. Lance allowed himself to admit the feelings he had spent weeks attempting to get rid of. He’d chased after every pretty alien girl he came across, flirted with Allura non-stop, even tried talking to Hunk about his relationship (or lack of) with Shay.

            But nothing could get Keith out of his mind. Nothing could erase his silky-looking black hair, or his piercing violet eyes, or that smile that Lance swore could light up a room. He sighed internally, wishing that he could at least tell Keith what he thought he was feeling.

            Almost on cue, Keith started to stir. Lance froze, his fingertips still brushing Keith’s cheek.

            “Lance?” Keith asked, opening his eyes lazily. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing! Nothing is wrong! Everything’s fantastic and-“ Lance was babbling and attempting to inch away before he dug himself into a hole he couldn’t get out of. He was famous for running his mouth and getting in trouble, especially with Keith.

            “Where are you going?” Keith asked as he grabbed Lance’s wrist. “You’re warm and the room seems to have gotten colder over night.”

            “Has it? I never noticed,” Lance lied, hoping to be able to make a break for the door soon. Oh, why did he have to choose the side with the wall?

            “Lance,” Keith said, his tone serious, “what is it?”

            “What is what?” Lance asked, swallowing the nausea he suddenly felt. He had just admitted his feelings to himself, he didn’t know if he was ready for Keith to know. What if Keith didn’t like him back? What if Keith laughed in his face and told the rest of the team what a loser he was? What if-

            “Lance,” Keith said firmly. He placed his hands on either side of Lance’s face, both of them sitting upright now. “What is it?”

            “IthinkImaylikeyou,” Lance blurted out.

            “What?”

            Lance buried his face in his hands, pulling away from Keith. Why did Keith have to be his downfall? Why couldn’t he just go back to bickering with him? It was so much easier then. “I think I may like you,” Lance said again, quietly but slower than before.

            “You _what_?” Keith couldn’t believe his ears.

            “I like you!” Lance yelled, a blush making its way across his face. “I like your stupid mullet and I like how you pilot Red and I like how your eyes sparkle when you’re training like you’re having the time of your life and I understand if you hate me after this and ay dios, I’m so sorry for this-“

            Keith silenced Lance in the best way he knew, with a quick kiss. As Lance sat on the bed processing what had just happened, Keith got up and started getting his things ready to get into the shower.

            “I’ll be out in ten minutes, you can wait for me or you can leave. Your choice,” Keith said calmly, as if he hadn’t just made everything Lance thought crumble down around him.

            “Yeah, sure ok,” Lance nodded. If this is what happened when his room was broken and freezing, he hoped it never got fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly making my way through prompts! This one ended up much longer than intended but hey, it just went where it needed to go! Pokemon Go and work has decimated my time to write, but I'm still making time :) Be on the look out for more frequent updates leading up to this weekend!
> 
> And as always, prompts are still open :)


	9. Losing You is Losing Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH* SERIOUSLY THIS IS VERY ANGSTY THIS IS YOUR WARNING THAT SOMEONE IN THIS FIC DIES
> 
> Because what we need after those fluff chapters is something to tear your heart out
> 
> Based on a prompt: If you're accepting klance prompts...How about dying!lance alone with Keith as galra are chasing them, but if lance doesn't get help soon he will die, and there's no way for them to get to safety fast enough. If Keith leaves lance, he'll be healed by the galra, but be in their hands, the team could rescue him. If he takes lance with him, he will die. And Keith can't stay with him because then he can't help rescue him. So Keith has to choose which danger to put lance in.
> 
> Oh boy did this one hurt

Keith hoisted Lance’s limp body onto his shoulder, trying to gauge how much time he had until the next Galra patrol showed up. Lance had gotten shot in the chest, his armor partially breaking. Keith had seen the way Lance’s eyes went wide in shock as the blast hit him and sent him flying. Keith had felt his own heart skip a beat as he frantically tried to fight his way to his combat partner.

            “Lance, stay awake for me,” Keith panted, making his way slowly through the corridors.

            Allura’s voice sounded out over the coms in his helmet. “Keith, what happened? Where’s Lance?”

            “I have Lance, but he’s been hit,” Keith responded quickly, pressing himself into an indent in the wall as he waited with bated breath for the Galra guards to run past. Lance made a noise behind him, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

            “Get back to the castle as soon as possible! We’ll need to get him treatment quickly!” Allura sounded strained.

            “Roger that.” Keith crept down the hallway as stealthily as he could carrying another person over his shoulder, and one as big as Lance at that. The boy was tall and lanky which made maneuvering difficult. Keith spotted a doorway that lead to an empty room right as he heard two patrols approaching. He hastily opened the doors and slid inside. The doors shut behind him and he gingerly laid Lance down on the ground. Lance’s breathing was strained and there was blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

            “Keith…” Lance’s voice was soft and pained. Keith knelt at his side, taking his hand. “Keith, I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

            Keith’s heart skipped another few beats as the thought of living without Lance flooded into his head. He wouldn’t have anyone to bicker with, or to compete with, or to admire and root for when something went right. Lance played an important role in his life, and he couldn’t lose that. “You’ll make it, I promise.” Keith gripped his hand tightly, fighting back tears. “You’ll make it. Hunk can’t be Voltron’s only leg.”

            Lance smiled weakly. Keith knew in that moment that he couldn’t keep the tears back anymore. Lance reached his other hand up and wiped away Keith’s tears.

            “Don’t cry, you need to make it out of here. Voltron can’t lose two limbs, it’s better to just leave me.”

            “But what if the Galra catch you?” Keith blurted out. “What if they turn you into… into…” Keith didn’t want to finish his thought. If the Galra got Lance there was no telling what Hagar would do to him.

            “They won’t,” Lance said softly. “They won't be able to do anything to me. I’ll be-“

            “Don’t!” Keith cut him off, leaning over Lance. The tears were flowing faster and more freely than they had before. Keith let every repressed feeling out into this embrace.

            “Keith… before I go…” Lance put his hand tenderly on Keith’s cheek and smiled up at him. “I want you to know I’ve had a crush on you.”

            Keith tried to not look as stunned as he was, but this confession caught him totally off guard. “You… what? But I thought… Allura…”

            “Well, she’s cute too, but I just thought my feelings for you were just me being competitive… but I figured out a little while ago they’re not.”

            “But I thought you hated me?”

            “No… I thought I did at first, but it turns out I wanted you to think I was cool… I wanted to impress you…” Lance coughed, little specs of blood flying out of his mouth.

            “Lance,” Keith pulled him closer, so he was completely cradled in his lap.

            “I’m sorry if this is awkward or-“ Lance got cut off by Keith pressing his lips against his in a tender gesture.

            “I wish you hadn’t waited until you were dying to tell me this,” Keith mumbled, pressing his cheek to Lance’s.

            “I know, I just…” Lance coughed again. “I was too much of a coward. I was afraid.”

            “And now I’m losing you,” Keith whispered as he kissed Lance again. Lance sighed against his mouth. The mouth he’d dreamed about pressing his lips to, the mouth that had haunted his dreams for months.

            “I wish I had known you liked me back,” Lance laughed, trying to hide how raspy his breathing was getting. Keith pulled him into a better sitting position and he coughed hard. More blood spattered onto his hand.

            “Lance, I think I can carry you back to Red and-“

            “Keith, I won’t make it,” Lance cut him off curtly.

            “Lance, I need to try!” The way Keith said his name made Lance’s stomach flutter, and it had nothing to do with his injuries.

            “Keith, your life is more important right now. Get back to Red and make sure you and the others get Blue.” Another cough, more blood.

            Keith brushed the blood from the corner of Lance’s mouth and it was a much more tender action than he was intending. It must have looked poetic, the two of them. One of those renaissance paintings where the fallen hero and his lover are locked in a tender embrace as death slowly steals the hero away.

            Lance reached up to his neck and pulled something out from under his armor. A necklace with a simple charm hanging off pulled free and clacked against his armor. Keith helped him get it free from around his neck. Lance held out his hand and waited for Keith to rest his on top.

            Lance placed the necklace in Keith’s hand and put his other hand on top of it. “Keep this with you and never forget me.”

            Keith felt the tears come again, great heaving sobs wracking his body. “Lance…”

            “Keith, shhh,” Lance patted Keith’s hand. “You’ll live on without me. You and the others will be fine.”

            “No we won’t!” Keith yelled. Lance looked startled, as though he’d expected Keith to nod his head and go along with it. “I can’t lose you…”

            Lance fought back tears as he watched Keith intently. “C’mon Keith, you were supposed to be the strong one here, not me,” Lance said quietly. “You’re always the strong one.”

            “I can’t be strong, I can’t imagine losing you.”

            The tears that had been threatening to fall down Lance’s face came unobstructed now. He gasped for breath, realizing just how scared he was.

            “Stay with me Keith, I can’t do this,” Lance clutched Keith’s arm and sobbed with him. “Keith, I thought I could do this, but I’m so scared…”

            Keith tried to stop crying as he processed what he could do. He made up his mind and took the necklace from Lance. He clasped it around his neck with Lance watching him with wide eyes. He lifted Lance up and pulled him into a fireman carry. He took off at a run, ignoring Lance’s protests. He ran and ran and ran until he found Red. Holding Lance tightly, he boarded his lion and made preparations to get away. The Galra noticed they were there and soldiers began swarming. Keith would usually be eager to engage them in combat, but his mind was preoccupied. If he didn’t get Lance back to the castle soon…

            “Allura! Allura can you hear me?” Keith shouted, hoping the coms might be working in the lion.

            “Keith, we can hear you,” came Coran’s voice. “What happened?”

            “Lance is hurt real bad, we need to get him a healing pod ready.”

            Coran gave a verbal affirmation and his communication channel was cut off. “Lance, buddy, hang in there,” Keith said, a little too softly.

            Lance made a noise from behind him and Keith hoped Red could move fast enough for him to get back in time.

            It felt like an eternity before Keith reached the castle, docking and grabbing Lance. Lance was unresponsive and Keith fell under his weight and sheer exhaustion. He sat with Lance cradled in his arms once again on the hanger floor.

            “Lance…” Keith choked out, feeling a tightness in his chest that only grew as Lance moved slightly. He could barely open his eyes to look at Keith. Keith felt more hot tears slip down his cheeks as Lance’s breathing grew more and more labored.

            “Keith…” Lance whispered.

            “Yes?” Keith clutched him tighter, feeling like he was suffocating.

            “Will you kiss me?” Lance’s words caught him off guard. “I’ve wanted to kiss that stupid face of yours and since I’m gonna die-“

            Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s with a sense of desperate urgency. He wished he had done this sooner, rather than waiting until one of them was literally on their deathbed. Lance smiled as they broke apart, a final sigh leaving his lips as he went limp.

            Keith’s screams were what the others were greeted with when they made it into the hanger. It took Shiro and Hunk to hold onto Keith as Allura pulled Lance from his arms. For weeks Keith was inconsolable, unable to eat or sleep. Shiro tried his best to help, they all did. But Keith was devastated. He had lost his teammate, and his friend, and the person he loved all at once. And that would be devastating to anyone.

            Even after they replaced the blue paladin, even after ten years had passed, even after the Galra were defeated, Keith still wore the necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs me I'll be in a pile of blankets reminding myself everything's probably ok


	10. The Sun Always Comes Out Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't hurt you all without giving you some fluff right after, so here's some comfort to follow your pain :D
> 
> Prompt from anon: Klance prompt: Lance nearly gets hurt in battle because he was distracted and Shiro yells at him (cause he's being over protective space dad) that that can't happen and all that jazz. Well after a few days everyone realizes something in the castle is off and then they realize that Lance is abnormally quiet.

            “Lance! Pay attention!” Shiro barked over the coms, watching as Lance recklessly wove in and out of attacking Galra ships.

            “Relax Shiro, you know they used to call me the-“

            “The Taylor because you thread the needle,” Pidge finished for him, the exasperation clear in their voice. “We KNOW.”

            Lance pouted, pulling blue out of a nosedive to fly in formation with the rest of the paladins. They just couldn’t understand the rush he got when his life was in danger, the thrill he got when the ground was rushing up at him during a race with Keith and-

            WHAM.

            Lance had careened into a Galra ship and was thrown out of his seat. He slammed into the walls of his lion and the stabilizers struggled to stop the lion’s momentum. Lance cursed loudly and held his side. Nothing felt broken, but there would definitely be bruising. A lot of bruising.

            “LANCE!” Shiro’s voice boomed over his com. Lance winced at the tone, feeling his stomach drop. “What did I tell you?”

            “I know, I know, look I’m sorry,” Lance muttered as he made his way back to his chair. Shiro huffed and called for everyone to form Voltron. Even as they seamlessly formed the giant robot, Lance felt as though a dark cloud was hovering overhead. Something told him Shiro wasn’t done telling him off.

~~~~~~~~

And Lance had been right. The minute they all got to the bridge Shiro began chastising Lance. “You could’ve been seriously injured! You need to take this more seriously.” Shiro had said as Lance did his best to memorize what his shoes looked like. Lance felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as Shiro told him off. Lance liked to think that making mistakes wouldn’t affect him too much and he’d always be able to move on and get better. But for some reason disappointing Shiro just _hurt_. Shiro wasn’t even yelling, he was just emphasizing how reckless behavior could get him seriously hurt and that he was a vital member of the team. The rest of the team was in the room for this, which made Lance feel even worse. On top of his aching muscles and bruised ribs, he had the crushing weight of feeling like he let down the whole team. That almost hurt more than the bruises.

            Almost.

“We just need you to be focused,” Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The pressure from his fingers made the scar get a little lighter, and Lance felt a ping of guilt.

“I’m sorry Shiro, it won’t happen again,” Lance said, defeated tone barely disguising the crack in his voice. Lance walked past Shiro and out of the room. He tried to ignore how his legs felt like they were going to give out at any time as he aimlessly made his way back to his room. He felt sick to his stomach and just needed to be alone for a while. Away from Shiro, away from Keith, away from the rest of the team.

At least from his room he couldn’t disappoint anyone.

~~~~~~~~

            “Shiro, have you heard from Lance recently?” Allura asked in a worried tone over breakfast a few mornings later.

            “I haven’t seen him outside of training,” Shiro said thoughtfully. Keith’s brow furrowed as he concentrated more on his space goo than their conversation. Or, more he tried to. The fact was, it was much too quiet in the castle without Lance around them constantly. Keith had missed the constant distraction of having someone to bicker with over mundane things. He missed seeing Lance too. There was something about the other paladin that just drew Keith to him. It was magnetic, and Keith wasn’t one to put up a fight in situations like that.

            “I can check on him,” Keith said, pushing his goo around the bowl absent-mindedly.

            “Are you sure Keith?” Hunk asked. “Pidge and I can go. We might be better at cheering him up.”

            Keith shot him a look. “What are you saying?”

            Pidge smiled and patted his hand. “Hunk means you’re not always the most… uplifting person to be around.”

            Keith rolled his eyes and stood up. “I think I’m the most qualified person to talk to him.”

            “Why is that?” Allura asked.

            “Because I’m his rival,” Keith said matter-of-factly. “And I know how to get him to answer the door.”

            Shiro nodded and Keith left the room. Keith had no plan going into this conversation. He knew Lance was upset because of what Shiro had said, and as much as he agreed with Shiro he was going to be as soothing to Lance as he could. In fact, Lance’s recklessness drove Keith up a wall. What if Lance got seriously injured one day? What if Blue was permanently damaged? Keith didn’t want to lose Lance because, well, he was important to him. Keith would never admit it out loud, but he actually _liked_ Lance.

            Keith reached Lance’s door and knocked three times. “Lance? Are you in there?” Keith listened for a response. Upon hearing nothing, he tried the door. Much to his surprise Lance had left it unlocked.

            “Lance?” Keith called, looking around the dark room. He noticed a sizeable lump on the bed leaning against the wall. “Lance, answer me or I’ll turn the lights on.”

            “I’m here,” Lance said weakly, definitely from inside the nest of blankets.

            Keith walked over to his bed after closing the door and sat down. He wasn’t sure just how close to Lance he would be comfortable being. Baby steps, he left a foot of room. “Lance, what’s going on.”

            “Nothing,” Lance squeaked. “Everything’s great. I’m great.”

            Keith rolled his eyes and yanked the blankets away. Lance peered out at him with bloodshot eyes, red and puffy from crying. “Lance,” Keith said once again, tone soft and very out of character for him. Lance noticed and seemed to relax, if only a little.

            “Lance, you need to talk to me,” Keith urged him, reaching out to brush the tears off Lance’s face. Lance recoiled from him and buried his face back in the blankets. Keith was stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly.

            “Can’t you just… leave it be?” Lance’s muffled voice came from under the blankets.

            “No, I can’t.”

            “And why not?” Lance didn’t sound angry, he sounded exasperated. Keith took that as a good sign.

            “You’re a fellow paladin and everyone’s worried about you.” He paused. “And it’s strange not having my rival compete with me.” Keith added, in a much softer voice. He tried to fight the blush making its way up his neck but he knew it wouldn’t do much.

            “You… what?” Lance sat up a little, one eye peeking out from between the blankets. Progress.

            “I was worried about you. The castle’s been a little too quiet with you locked away here in your room.”

            “But…”

            “We’re all worried about you,” Keith said, clearing his throat a little.

            “Even Shiro?” Lance’s tone turned bitter and Keith sighed.

            “Especially Shiro. You know how he is, he takes the whole ‘leader’ thing a little too seriously.”

            “Easy for you to say that, he didn’t chew you out in front of the team AND during a battle.” Lance sounded very bitter and Keith decided some back tracking would be a good idea right about now.

            “Just because you’ve never seen it happen, doesn’t mean it doesn’t actually happen.”

            “Sure it doesn’t,” Lance rolled his eyes, letting the blanket slip down a little.

            “It does,” Keith shot a glare at Lance for being _exceptionally_ difficult today. “He usually does it in private though, and it always comes from him not wanting to lose any more teammates.”

            “Well, he should learn to be nicer about it,” Lance pouted. Now it was Keith’s turn for an eye roll as he reached over to Lance and pulled his head towards him.

            Lance sputtered at the sudden movement and the surprisingly affectionate gesture on Keith’s part.

            “Leave the reckless charging in to me, Lance,” Keith said, deliberately holding Lance to where he couldn’t see the pink tinge on his cheeks. “I need you to swoop in and save me at the end.”

            “Keith… that may be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said,” Lance laughed. “And I mean ever, I didn’t think you’d be capable of any affection. Keith pushed him over in response, and both boys started laughing.

            The castle went back to its noisy self, and Pidge could’ve sworn they’d seen Lance and Keith holding hands in the hallway after a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay everything's happy now
> 
> (prompts are still open~)


	11. Baila Conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Shiroikage! "Lance is a really good dancer and Keith was spying on him but Lance saw him. Lance decided to 'teach' Keith tango and he can't take his hands off of him."
> 
> I learned how to do the American Tango this spring so I was super excited for this prompt!
> 
> Song inspiration for the second part: El Tango de Roxanne (no vocals, just the instrumental)

Lance grinned as he turned the music on and the sultry notes of a violin filled the kitchen. The smooth notes of an Argentinian woman filled the room as the beats flowed through his body. He felt for the beat and as soon as he got to the downbeat he launched into a dance. It took a little bit, but he got back into the feel of how to do the Tango. He held his posture up stiffly and feigned having a partner. He pictured a beautiful girl swooning in his arms, as he impressed her with his amazing dance skills. He pulled back into a _corte_ and winked at the imaginary-

            Keith? Lance froze once he caught sight of Keith standing shocked in the doorway. He was staring at Lance with a confused expression. Lance scrambled to shut the music off.

            “Keith, what are you doing here?” Lance laughed awkwardly, leaning against the counter in what he hoped was a suave way. Keith shook his head and walked past him to the food goo machine.

            “I’m hungry, and it’s a kitchen,” Keith turned around. “Do the math.”

            “Right, of course,” Lance laughed again, high and unnatural.

            Keith raised his eyebrow and turned back to the machine. “I didn't know you danced.” He said it almost like an after thought, but it stopped Lance’s breathing all the same.

            “Yeah, I uh… I know how to Tango.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest, hoping his heart would slow down. It was threatening to beat out of his chest and right into his throat.

            “That’s cool,” Keith said absentmindedly.

            Lance nodded and let the silence fill the room. Lance suddenly had a crazy idea that he was just as crazy to actually vocalize.

            “I could teach you, if you’d like?” Keith dropped his bowl and hunched over the counter.

            “What?”

            “I can teach you how to Tango.” Lance smiled and winked at Keith once he turned around. He noticed the bright red tint across Keith’s cheeks and felt a swell of pride. “It’s simple, and I think you’d be good at-“

            “Fine,” Keith said, a little more forcefully than necessary. He plopped the bowl down on the counter and walked up to Lance. He left a good amount of space between them, and Lance chuckled.

            “You’re going to have to get closer,” Lance smirked.

            “H-how close?” Keith’s face was rapidly approaching the color of his lion as Lance stepped forward. Lance put his hand on Keith’s lower back and pulled him even closer. Their fronts were almost flush as Lance reveled in just how much taller he was than Keith. He also made note of how nice his hair smelled.

            Lance cleared his throat and moved Keith’s arms into hold, trying to ignore the blush now creeping up his own face. He slipped his hand into Keith’s and placed his other hand on his shoulder blade.

            “I’ll walk you through the steps first, then we can do it with music. Sound good?” Lance said, only to break the silence in the room. Keith nodded and took a deep breath. “Ok, you’ll take a step back with your right foot, then your left, then your right, and then you’ll step to the left and bring your feet together. Got it?”

            “I think so,” Keith muttered, rolling his shoulders back to draw himself up taller.

            “Ok, bend your knees so you can take bigger steps.” Lance stepped forward, noting how quickly Keith caught on. Lance did a couple more steps, steering Keith around the kitchen. “Good!” Lance grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself. Keith was desperately looking anywhere but at Lance.

            Keith swore as he accidentally stepped on Lance’s foot. “It’s ok Keith, just keep going,” Lance said, wincing from the pain of being stepped on. He should’ve been used to it, after all his youngest sister was not the most graceful. But it was almost different with Keith. There was a different feeling in the air… it felt much more intimate. He wanted to be closer to Keith. Ignoring that little voice in his head that told him when he was going to do something stupid, Lance pulled Keith a little closer to him.

            Keith yelped at the contact and turned as red as his lion. Lance grinned down at him. “Ok, take your right foot, step forward and lean in really far.”

            Keith clumsily followed Lance’s instructions, ending up in a position that was… pretty far off. Lance sighed and began moving Keith so he was in the right position. A little deeper in the stance, back a little more rigid, arms a little stiffer. All the while Lance tried to not notice how red Keith was. Once Lance was satisfied, he took Keith’s hand again and gets into position.

            “Lance,” Keith breathed, looking up at him. Lance felt his heart skip a beat and the heat rise up his face. It was so strange to look at Keith in such a vulnerable position, but he liked it. Almost without thinking, Lance moved his face closer to Keith’s. Keith closed his eyes and Lance took that as an invitation. He pressed a light kiss to his lips, enjoying the warmth and how cliché their position was. Oh man, it was almost out of a scene in Dirty Dancing, but he didn’t mind.

            They broke apart, the kiss being far more chaste than Lance would have liked. “Lance?” Keith said, peering up at Lance through his eyelashes.

            “Hm?”

            “Can we stand up? My legs hurt.” Lance was dragged forcibly back to reality and nodded, standing up. Keith stood a little bit away from Lance, the silence in the room deafening.

            Keith moved suddenly, grabbing Lance’s shirt and dragging his face down to kiss him. Lance was stunned as Keith kissed him for a few seconds before pushing him away and stalking out of he room.

            At this rate, Lance would have to brush up on a few more dances if this was where that got him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT DANG THIS WAS A GOOD PROMPT IM A SUCKER FOR ANYTHING BALLROOM


	12. Color Me Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Mage-of-Words on tumblr: "Okay, I want to read a jealous Lance! The Voltron team saved the planet and the people of the planet are celebrating for their savior and one handsome alien guy is hitting on Keith and Lance is seeing red"
> 
> Honestly, I couldn't pass up a situation like this one!

            The paladins had done it again; another planet was liberated from the control of the Galra! Lance whooped and yelled about how great Voltron was and all the other paladins joined in. Voltron broke apart and each of the lions landed on the surface of the planet. The castle of lion joined them shortly after with Allura and Coran feeling as giddy as the paladins.

            The people of that planet swarmed around the lions, thanking each paladin as they came out of their respective lions. These aliens were relatively human looking, but with no noses, bat-like ears, and skin that was gradients of red across their bodies. Their arms were a lot lankier than a human’s would be, with their hands reaching down mid-thigh on them. Honestly, they vaguely reminded everyone of how Rolo looked.

            “Welcome, brave warriors!” Their leader shouted over the crowd. This alien was decked out in gold ornaments and had a very elaborate headdress on. Another, younger looking alien stood off to the side of him, covered in gold but not nearly on the scale of the elder. The younger one glanced over the paladins with a neutral expression until he made it to Keith. A look of vague interest spread over his face momentarily before reverting back to the neutral expression from before.

            The leader spoke once again, commanding every eye in the immediate area. “We are in your debt, and tonight we shall feast in your honor! My son and I,” he gestured to the younger alien and himself, “will personally attend to you to show how grateful we are.” The paladins were guided by the crowd towards the city where the Galra had previously set up base. All the aliens were busy tearing down anything Galra and cheering on the paladins.

            Lance took full advantage of the attention, waving to all the aliens. He even winked at a few of the more attractive ones in the crowd, prompting Pidge to elbow him.

            “What? They’re grateful, I’m just showing I appreciate that!” Lance protested, earning a sarcastic response from Pidge. He shot them a dirty look and went back to waving and winking, if not a little more animatedly.

            The leader and his son led them to a palace where only they were allowed in. The leader wanted to thank them formally before the food was brought out to all of the citizens.

            The leader’s son took and immediate interest in Keith, walking over to stand by him. Keith wasn’t sure what to make of this new development, so he just smiled and nodded with what the guy was talking about. Lance noticed this and immediately felt his stomach twist. Lance knew why too. He wouldn’t ever admit it to Keith or anyone else, but he liked Keith. A lot. As in wanted to date Keith and kiss him and have him exclusively as his own. Lance knew it was silly of him to get this upset when no one else knew he liked Keith or that he even had any claim to Keith.

            And it looked like Keith took a liking to this guy. The leader’s son, or was he a prince? Lance thought it safe to assume he would be called a prince on Earth. Anyways, the prince was getting all up in Keith’s personal space and Keith was _letting him_. Lance’s brow furrowed the more he watched Keith and the prince get close to each other. Keith seemed actually engaged in the conversation now, seemingly oblivious to how this guy was flirting with him.

            To be fair, Keith was oblivious to any kind of flirting.

            Drinks were handed out to them, and Lance was displeased to find they had been given nunvil. Was nunvil just the unofficial drink of the universe?

            The prince clinked his cup against Keith’s before drinking and Lance saw red. How _dare_ he be so forward!

            Allura tapped him on the shoulder. “Lance, is everything ok?” She sounded pretty concerned.

            “Yes, of course it is! Why do you ask?” Lance answered in what he hoped was a calm, even voice.

            “You’re gripping your cup so tightly it may break,” she responded, hand still resting on Lance’s shoulder. Lance was so upset about Keith’s _situation_ that he didn’t even notice. This just worried Allura even more.

            She walked away from Lance, unsure of what was bothering him. That is, until she noticed Keith and the prince, and just how engaged in conversation the two were. Allura was smart; she knew how to put two and two together. She’d had a sneaking suspicion that the fights Lance instigated weren’t always malicious and more a way to get Keith to pay attention to him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she reasoned that if Lance could get Keith to notice his efforts that he may stop flirting with her.

            She walked over to the leader, or king as she suspected would be his actual title, and began to make small talk about his kingdom. She watched the prince and Keith out of the corner of her eye. Keith was still very oblivious.

            Lance however, was reaching his breaking point. He was not happy to be watching this scene and at this point did not care who knew it. Allura, afraid of causing a scene, quickly came up with a plan.

            “Pardon me, but what was your son’s name again?” She asked, ever so politely.

            “Oh? Ah, his name is Xia.” The king smiled at her. “Do you have an interest in him? Perhaps I could-“

            “Oh no! I was merely curious!” She said, smiling at him. Prince Xia looked like he was thoroughly enjoying looking at Keith and Lance looked like he would thoroughly enjoy punching the prince in the face. Allura had to prevent that from happening, lest they start another war.

            “Hunk!” Allura waved him over. Hunk jogged over to her, a smile on his face.

            “Yes princess?”

            Allura turned to the king. “Hunk here is our resident engineer. He can help you rebuild your defenses from what the Galra destroyed.”

            Hunk smiled even wider and nodded. “Yes I can!”

            “He and our green paladin, Pidge, are very good with machines. You will be in the best hands possible with them.” Allura’s praise made Hunk look at his feet bashfully, but he agreed with what she said. Allura was right, after all. He and Pidge made a pretty good team when it came to electronics and machines.

            “Wonderful!” The king clapped him on the arm and launched into a detailed conversation about the plans.

            Allura slipped away and rejoined Lance. He was so engrossed in glaring at Prince Xia and Keith that she had to tap him on the shoulder several times for him to notice.

            “I’ll distract the prince, you go talk to Keith,” Allura said with a wink.

            “What? W-why would I want to talk to _Keith_ ,” Lance stammered, desperately trying to ignore the blush spreading across his face.

            “Oh come on Lance,” Allura said with an exasperated sigh, “you’re not exactly subtle.”

            This made Lance turn an even brighter shade of red as he agreed to let Allura help him.

            Allura sauntered over to Prince Xia and Keith. “Prince Xia!” She called, smiling wide. He turned to her with a perplexed expression on his face, unsure of why she was talking to him and obviously not pleased to be interrupted.

            “Yes?” His response was curt and bored sounding. Allura sighed inwardly and decided Lance would owe her big time for this.

            “Your father says you have an interest in how Voltron works, if you would like I can give you a tour?” It was a good thing Allura was used to being diplomatic. This came so naturally to her.

            “I would be interested in that, yes,” came the monotone response. Allura grabbed his arm and exclaimed that she would give him a personal tour now, all while dragging him away. Keith looked stunned and confused, watching them leave.

            “Man, he looks boring,” Lance said, sauntering over to Keith.

            “Not really.” Keith looked almost disappointed at losing his conversation partner. Lance resented Prince Xia even more for that.

            “Really? He was being pretty sleazy right there,” Lance recovered quickly.

            “What do you mean?” Keith asked, turning to face Lance.

            “He was flirting with you!”

            “He was not!”

            Lance tsked and raised his hands, sloshing out some of his nunvil. “Trust me, he was flirting.”

            “It was a friendly conversation, that’s all!” Keith looked angry and Lance felt bad for a brief moment about what he said. But that didn’t change what that guy had been doing.

            “Yeah, it was real friendly alright,” Lance snorted.

            “What do you care who I was talking to,” Keith snapped at him.

            Lance froze. Did he admit his feelings to Keith? Did he own up and say he was jealous? Unfortunately, Lance freezing up gave Keith the perfect opportunity to stalk away, mumbling curses under his breath. Lance groaned and hit his head against the wall.

            How did he manage to always screw up this spectacularly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Lance's phenomenal flirting and communication skills :,)


	13. Hold Me a Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from fox-trash: "I’m an absolute sucker for home sick Lance venting to Keith about missing his family, and I love your writing, so I decided to send in this prompt if that’s ok? :)"
> 
> I really couldn't pass up this chance!! I love homesick Lance being comforted by Keith/his new family <3
> 
> Also listened to a wonderful playlist while writing this made by the amazing zo-cola! https://8tracks.com/zocola/the-keefster

            Lance liked to think he was strong. He wasn’t the type to run away from a challenge, he was always there in the middle of a battle defending his friends, and he was always there for the other paladins when they needed someone to talk to for a bit.

            So when Lance woke up from a dream that had felt all too real and felt the hot sting of tears flowing down his cheeks, he was surprised. He supposed that he couldn’t keep up the mask all the time. When he was in his room he didn’t have to impress anyone. He didn’t have a rival he needed to beat, or a mentor to impress. He didn’t have to act all suave or cool and could just sit there and cry.

            Lance pulled the blanket around him, imagining he was enveloped in one of his abuela’s famous hugs. It was warm and comforting. And it made him miss his family even more. He buried his head in his arms and just sobbed and sobbed until his voice felt like it would give out. Luckily the castle walls were fairly soundproof. He couldn’t let anyone walk in and see him at a weak point.

\---------

            Keith noticed immediately that Lance wasn’t there at breakfast. This was an unusual occurrence. Keith frowned, shoveling more food goo into his mouth. Lance must have been feeling really bad to miss a meal. Lance usually took advantage of meals to tease Keith relentlessly, since Keith had no way of getting away. Keith had to eat, after all. Without Lance, the room was too quiet.

            Hunk noticed Keith was being exceptionally quiet, and also that Lance wasn’t there. “Hey Keith,” Hunk said, sitting down next to him. “Have you seen Lance today?”

            “No,” Keith shook his head.

            “Did you guys have a falling out?” Hunk leaned forward onto the table, folding his hands together.

            “I don’t think so,” Keith replied, placing his empty bowl of food goo further away from him.

            “He’s probably still sleeping then,” Hunk laughed. “It’s that beauty sleep of his!” Keith cracked a smile at Hunk because he couldn’t help it. Hunk was just so easy to be around.

            “Probably,” Keith muttered, playing with the clasp on one of his gloves. Hunk watched him for a moment, a knowing look in his eye.

            “Why don’t you go check in on him? Just in case,” Hunk said with a wink. Keith wasn’t sure what to make of that, but nodded anyway. He stood up from the table, hoping Lance wouldn’t be sick or injured or any number of stupid things only Lance could have happen.

            Keith made his way down the hallway towards Lance’s door, heart pounding. He tried to tell himself it was just the food goo, but part of him knew better. Part of him had known since Lance had almost died. Keith had never wanted to feel that fear again, that he had lost the person he loved the same day he realized he loved them.

            Keith made it to Lance’s door and gave three curt knocks. “Lance?” He called out, listening for a response. He thought he heard something stifled before the silence, but he wasn’t sure. So he knocked again. “Lance if you don’t open this door I’m going to knock it down.”

            “I’m fine, please go away,” came the hoarse voice from inside the room. Keith felt his heart plummet and he just stood there for a moment.

            “You don’t sound fine,” Keith said, trying to keep his tone level.

            Nothing. No response.

            “Lance, you better open this door now.” Keith started knocking on it again. “I’ll go get Pidge to force it open, I know they can hack-“

            The door slid open, revealing a Lance with puffy red eyes and a sullen expression wrapped in a blanket. Keith’s heart skipped a beat as he stepped in the room. Lance was careful to keep a fair distance from him. Keith felt momentarily disappointed by this, but with distracted when Lance moved back to the bed and tucked himself into a corner.

            “What’s going on, Lance?” Keith hoped that was a comforting tone. He wasn’t exactly used to this role, usually Shiro or Hunk took these tasks on. Shiro gave great pep talks and Hunk was just so infectiously sweet and hug-y that you couldn’t help but feel better.

            “Nothing, I told you,” the pile of blankets said. Keith rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed next to Lance. Lance let out a very un-Lance-like squeak and Keith burst out laughing. Lance emerged from his pile to throw a pillow at Keith and call him plenty of rude names.

            “Seriously Lance, what’s up?” Keith put his hand on Lance’s now exposed shoulder.

            “I…” Lance’s bottom lip quivered. “I miss my family,” He blurted out. He looked as though he was bracing for Keith to laugh at him or to make some douchey comment about it. But Keith didn’t because he knew what family meant to Lance.

            “What do you miss most about them?” Keith asked, out of genuine curiosity. Lance didn’t share a whole lot about his family, even though he was constantly talking.

            “I miss my abuela, her hugs, my mamá, my brothers, even the great big dog that never liked me.” Lance laughed a little when reminiscing about the dog. “I miss the huge family dinners, I miss my town, I miss the house I grew up with, and it absolutely kills me that they don’t know if I’m alive or not.” More tears spilled out of Lance’s eyes and Keith froze. What would Hunk do at this point? Probably pull the person into a hug. But Keith wasn’t a very touchy person. However, it was Lance.

            Keith leaned forward and pulled Lance into an awkward embrace, cursing himself in his head.

            They stayed like that for a few ticks before Lance piped up with, “Uh, Keith? You’re kinda bad at this…”

            Keith groaned and moved away, trying to hide how badly he was blushing. He didn’t notice Lance had the same color rising over his face. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this stuff…” Keith trailed off.

            “It’s ok, I mean, I just need to vent at someone right now I think,” Lance was still blushing.

            “Vent at me,” Keith said, turning back to him. “Tell me about your family. Tell me everything you love about them and what you miss most.” Keith got the feeling he was being far too sappy, but he was in too deep to stop now.

            “Um… ok,” Lance nodded. “Thank you, Keith.”

            Keith gave him a warm smile, one that made Lance feel like melting into the floor.

            “I have an idea,” Lance muttered, jumping up from the bed. He pulled Keith up too and started rearranging the pillows and blankets. Once he was satisfied with the result he pointed to the bed. “Sit down,” he ordered Keith. Keith cocked a skeptical eyebrow at him, but sat down anyways. “Sit all the way back, so your back is against the wall,” Lance instructed him. Keith followed, feeling fairly awkward.

            Without another word, Lance crawled next to him and wrapped his arms around his chest. Lance rested his head on Keith’s chest, where he could hear Keith’s heartbeat. It was beating pretty fast, and Lance was about to say something when he looked up to see a very flustered expression on Keith’s face.

            Panicking, Lance sat up. “Is this ok?” He hastily asked. Keith blushed even deeper and nodded quickly.

            “You just surprised me is all,” Keith responded, voice shaking slightly. He reached up and pulled Lance back down, ignoring every bit of common sense screaming at him to stop now. It was likely Lance didn’t even like him in the same way, but Keith was content to just have something like this for even a short amount of time.

            Once Lance got comfortable, he drew the blanket around both of them. Keith’s hand wandered to his hair, playing with it absentmindedly as Lance launched back into what his family was like.

            They stayed like that for an hour before Lance drifted off to sleep, exhausted from crying and his nightmare. Keith listened to his steady breathing and realized that while he had never had a family like Lance did, he had his own family here in the castle of lions.

            And this family was one he would never trade for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly these two will be the death of me. So sweet~
> 
> (And I'm surprised it took me this long to write a cuddle scene)


	14. The Lions Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt! Submitted by ren-yorugata: Hi Romi, Can you do a prompt with Red and Blue lions being cozy with each other due to their oblivious pilots' mutual pining please? You can look at one of cquaer's drawings (post/146854230163/) on tumblr. It's so cute <3
> 
> That art was so adorable and poor Lance can't catch a break <3 but that's ok because it will all work out(?) in the end!

            Allura told them that the lions would sometimes act on what the pilots were thinking. Act on their feelings, act on their wants, their fears. Lance had said this was impossible, Blue may know his thoughts but his lion would definitely not want to act on them. After being teased for how he said it, this tidbit of information fell to the back of the paladins’ minds.

            It wasn’t until they were on a training exercise and had stopped to get lunch that Lance was reminded of what Allura had said.

            The planet they were on had soft green grass-like coverings on most surfaces and the team had chosen to pull out what food they had packed from the castle of lions and eat it there. Pidge had run out onto the grassy field, yelling about how good it felt. The rest of the paladins followed, each realizing how nice it felt to be around something that reminded them of Earth.

            Keith had pulled off his armor and was lying on the ground, barefoot and blissful. Lance smiled, allowing himself to steal a glance. It was unusual to see Keith letting his guard down like this.

            Lance decided to follow Keith’s example and pulled off his armor too. He ran over to Hunk, trying to push him off balance. He succeeded only because Hunk let him. Even though Hunk was taller than Lance, that was not the only reason Hunk was so stable. He had the best fighting stances out of anyone on the team for stability. Keith was a close second and only because he trained with his sword so often.

            Lance tackled Hunk on the ground, wrestling with the other boy before both were lying on their backs, laughing so hard they couldn’t fight.

            Keith watched this interaction with a smile, resting on his elbows. His hair fell into his eyes some and he impatiently brushed it out of the way. Lance would never admit it, but he like Keith’s mullet. And Keith would never admit that he liked how short Lance’s hair was kept.

            Both were a bit oblivious to the other’s feelings. Their lions knew this, and were continuing to wait for the two pilots to finally realize that it wasn’t just a rivalry they felt.

            Lance jumped up suddenly and challenged Keith to a contest. Everyone else groaned, because could they have just one relaxing moment? Probably not.

            Keith shook his head, flopping back down on the grass. He covered his eyes with his arms.

            “Keith… come on buddy,” Lance whined. He sat down next to Keith, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach at being so close to him. After a few moments of being ignored, Lance flopped down too. But not before he gave the drowsy Keith an earful about how terrible a rival he was.

            After a little while, Lance had dropped off to sleep too. As had Hunk and Pidge. Shiro and Allura stayed watching over the group, making idle small talk while they sat with the others. The calm atmosphere was deceiving, especially with what was going on just outside the light orange atmosphere.

            Shiro stopped mid sentence and tapped Allura’s arm. “Uh, are the lions supposed to do that?”

            “Do what?” Allura asked, turning to look.

            The red lion and the blue lion were cuddled up to each other, tails lazily entwined. She started laughing, the pairing coming as no surprise.

            “Shiro, how long do you think it will take them to notice?” She asked, amusement in her voice.

            “Probably a good ten minutes.” Shiro nodded decisively. “However, to admit any feelings will probably take a lot longer.”

            “I agree,” Allura leaned against Shiro’s shoulder.

            Pidge started to stir and sat up, adjusting their glasses. It didn’t take much time at all for them to notice the lions and throw something at Keith.

            The rock-like object Pidge had tossed nailed Keith at the top of his chest and he woke up with a start and a loud cough.

            “Pidge!” He sputtered. “Was that necessary?” Pidge just pointed at the lions and sat back, waiting to see where this would go.

            As soon as Keith caught sight of the lions all the blood drained from his face. This was not a good situation.

            Pidge, being to troublemaker they are, threw another rock at Lance. Their aim was impeccable, because this rock hit him square in the stomach.

            Lance woke with a huff, clutching his stomach in pain. “Why did you have to throw that,” he whined. “That hurt!”

            Keith was frantically running through all of the options he had in his head while Lance was bickering with Pidge. Thank goodness Lance was oblivious to a lot of things.

            Before Keith could act on a plan, Lance went silent. Keith cursed under his breath, running a shaky hand through his hair.

            “Allura…” Lance said, louder than he needed to. “What are the lions doing?”

            “They seem to be cuddling,” she replied.

            “Yes, I can see that,” he spat back. “But _why_ are they cuddling?”

            “They act on the pilots emotions,” Shiro reminded them matter-of-factly.

            Lance whipped about and shouted, “Not helping, Shiro!”

            At this point Hunk was fully awake and sitting back with Pidge, observing everything. The only thing they needed was some popcorn so they could really enjoy this situation. Lance and Keith were bickering back and forth about what the lions meant and why they were doing this and how it was the other’s fault. Neither one would admit their feelings, especially with the rest of the group sitting there. Shiro had been completely right about this situation.

            Pidge cut in once the debate between Lance and Keith devolved to petty insults. “Both of you, stop,” they said, almost bored.

            “Shut up Pidge, this doesn’t concern you!” Lance shouted back, earning an insult from Keith.

            Pidge threw another rock at the two and once they had their attention said, “The lions are cuddling because you two are the most oblivious and least-subtle people in the universe.”

            Lance and Keith just gaped at them for a solid minute before going back to a fierce debate. Pidge groaned and threw up their arms.

            “Lets leave Hunk,” Pidge said, standing up. “Maybe if we leave they’ll make progress.”

            Hunk, Allura, Pidge, and Shiro all crept away from the bickering duo, and each person making a mental note to never let either of them ever live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Mom and Dad Shallura are my favorite
> 
> Also Pidge is a wonderful little shit and I love it


	15. 'Til Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER*
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt combination sort of with Chris_White: But I'm going to offer you a non-adorable prompt: Keith is dying, captured/tortured, and/or very badly injured and Lance realizes he's been a huge idiot. Will he say anything before it's too late?  
> And PSIDontKnow: A protective Keith + hurt Lance. All bared teeth and barring anyone from passing, knife/Bayard in one hand and the other in front of Lance

            Alarms were blaring as Keith and Lance sprinted through the halls of the Galra ship they had been attempting to dismantle. They had rescued what prisoners they could but had found themselves trapped.

            The Galra had known they were there and set traps. One of those traps was a false alarm about extra prisoners, and Keith had unknowingly taken the bait.

            He had put Lance in danger because he was thinking irrationally about saving everyone they could. Putting Lance in danger was one thing Keith wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for.

            Keith swore as they came to yet another dead end. Gunfire erupted around them and Keith broke out his shield so that he could cover Lance while Lance provided return fire.

            “What’s the plan,” Lance shouted, worry showing through his voice a little. Keith felt a pang of guilt at that.

            “Escape,” Keith replied. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest every time a shot came a little too close to Lance. He was responsible for this predicament. He had done this. And he’d be damned if they died because of it.

            Gritting his teeth and drawing his Bayard, Keith let out a guttural yell and charged the Galra soldiers. He hacked and slashed through them, his sole focus being on saving Lance. He felt the sting as a couple shots make their home on his body. Adrenaline and rage turned that sting into a dull memory as he fought with every ounce of power he had. Once the Galra were all taken care of, he motioned to Lance.

            Lance eyed him with caution. Keith knew he had been a little more intense than usual, but it was what was needed to get them both out safely.

            They made their way down another corridor as Allura gave them directions on where to go so that Pidge could pick them up and return them to the castle.

            Keith felt something warm and sticky between his armor and his chest. He glanced down and realized with a shock that there was a crack there. A huge, jagged crack that he knew had broken the armor enough that a fragment got stuck in his chest. He could feel it.

            They came to a new hallway and found a mass of Galra soldiers. Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him around. They began going back the way they came, but more Galra soldiers were coming to hem them in.

            Keith swore loudly and Lance muttered something under his breath. Keith drew his shield and his Bayard and prepared to fight. But… the soldiers just stood there. Looking at them.

            “Keith…” Lance trailed off. “Keith I don’t like the looks of this.”

            Keith had a very bad feeling about this, and it wasn’t just from the adrenaline keeping him standing.

            Keith nudged Lance and pointed to the soldiers. Lance seemed to understand what Keith was saying without Keith needing to actually vocalize anything. It was one thing he liked about Lance. Their connection was deep, even when he was getting on Keith’s nerves. Keith’s feelings may have been one sided, but at least Lance didn’t hate him anymore.

            Keith charged these soldiers like he had before, taking down a good number of them. It was… it was too easy. Something wasn’t right. He felt panic rising in his throat as he hacked and slashed and searched desperately for what was wrong.

            What was wrong found him, in the form of a knife finding its way through his back. Keith gasped, spinning around to strike his assailant. He managed to injure him, while Lance shot him. Keith missed Lance’s scream of terror, seeing Keith fall to the ground in pain. Lance fought off the rest of the soldiers and rushed to Keith’s side.

            “Keith, Keith!” He cried, panic etched into his face. “Keith, no, buddy, you need to stand up.”

            Keith shook his head, indicating his breastplate. He mimed taking it off and Lance helped him pull free of it.

            The expression on Lance’s face when he saw the injuries Keith had sustained was enough to make Keith wish he’d died. That was too much pain for one person to make the person they loved go through.

            “Keith… why did you rush in?” Tears were prickling at the corners of Lance’s eyes. Keith wished he wasn’t the cause of them with every bit of his heart.

            “I had to protect you,” Keith replied softly, smiling up at Lance.

            “Why?” the tears were streaking down Lance’s face now, falling in streams down his cheeks. Keith had to look away, feeling tears welling up.

            “Because…” he swallowed. Because I love you. Was that too hard to say? He was dying, wasn’t he? Shouldn’t those be his famous last words?

            He coughed and felt a metallic taste fill his mouth.

            “Lance,” Keith dragged his eye back to his face. “Lance, if I asked you to kiss me, would you?”

            Lance stared down at Keith, speechless for once in his life. “I- you, what?”

            Keith sighed and shook his head. “Never mind,” a small smile appeared on Keith’s face. He wanted Lance to know it was ok. Lance would find someone else to love, and Keith would fade into a memory. It would be ok. Lance could move on with his life, especially since he didn’t share Keith’s feelings.

            Keith felt his consciousness starting to slip away as his vision blurred.

            “Keith!” Lance cried, pulling him closer. “Keith, hold on!” Keith just smiled and let his eye drift closed. It would all be ok…

            Keith felt a sudden pressure on his lips and a warm feeling on his cheek. It seemed to take all of his energy and effort to open his eyes, but he was glad he did.

            Lance had his hand on Keith’s cheek and his lips pressed to Keith’s. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes tickling Keith’s cheek.

            When Lance pulled back Keith sighed. “Lance… I love you…” It was cheesy, it was cliché, but it needed to be said. He didn’t need to be haunting a Galra ship just because he was too much of a coward to confess in his last minutes.

            Keith slipped away, but as he went he heard a faint, “I love…”

            Then, it was numb and dark and empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I just had to round out my angst with another freaking character death fic T.T
> 
> Anyways it's 4am and I am running off sadness and caffeine so take this and cry with me
> 
> Please forgive any spelling errors, I started this at 3am :/


	16. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written in like 20 minutes for Klance-Klance-Revolution's elevator AU on tumblr
> 
> Enjoy and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Lance stumble through the lobby of his office building, wordlessly cursing his alarm clock, the subway, that one taxi driver who beeped at him for no reason, and honestly anyone who looked at him funny. You’d think they’d never seen a man running, no literally running, late before.

He sprinted towards the elevator, barely catching it as the elevator’s one occupant cocked a gorgeous eyebrow at him. Lance felt his breath catch in his throat as he scrambled to come up with his best, most impressive pick up line when… the man’s phone rang and he answered it.

In Korean.

Lance huffed and straightened up, taking advantage of the fact the man was distracted. He could study that long, silky-looking black hair, the strong jaw, the way his suit fit him in all the right places. It should be against the laws of the universe to look this good.

Lance jumped about three feet when his phone rang. He picked up and Pidge began shouting over the phone at him how his being late would cost the company millions and end in the ruin of all of them. Pidge could be so dramatic sometimes.

“Hey, Pidge, I’m kinda having a crisis here,” Lance stage whispered.

“Oh, YOU’RE having a problem? My bad, your highness. I was unaware that-”

“PIDGE,” Lance hissed. “The most beautiful man I have EVER seen is standing next to me in the elevator and I don’t think he speaks English.”

“Oh thank goodness, he’ll be spared from hearing one of you god-aweful pick up lines.”

Lance made a noise of irritation as he made a mental note to hide Pidge’s coffee stash.

“Look,” Pidge grumbled, “what language does he speak?”

“Oh, it’s definitely Korean.” Lance was suddenly grateful that he had watched all those Korean Dramas with his college roommate. Now, if only he could remember any words….

“Here, let me google how to say ‘hello’.” Pidge typed away loudly as Lance stole a couple more glances at the man. Their eyes met and Lance offered a little smile and wave. The man just gave a slight bow and turned away. Lance could have swore he saw a smile.

“Ok! Hello in Korean is… anyounghaseyo.”

“Pidge, I think I love you,” Lance said dramatically.

“Shut up and make your move, you’re still late ya know.” With that Pidge hung up and Lance was left with silence and the gorgeous stranger.

Lance cleared his throat and turned to him. “A-anyoung..haseyo?”

The man smiled and responded as his floor was reached. Before the doors opened he took out a piece of paper and placed it in Lance’s hand.

“Call me,” he winked as he exited the elevator.

Lance didn’t know he could match the color of a lobster, but that day he learned a new thing about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boy! School started up and things got CRAZY. So here is a long overdue update :D
> 
> Still taking prompts, even though it may take me a little while to get through them ^.^


End file.
